


Quick Stories

by notimetoblog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, bucky fluff, fluffy fluffy fluff, nothing but sweetness here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimetoblog/pseuds/notimetoblog
Summary: Waking up early with Bucky is not always so bad.





	Quick Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it!!! Thanks for reading :)

Rising before the sun, never seemed like an appealing idea. Yet, everyday for the last few months that was exactly what you had been doing. Sure, sharing a bed with Bucky had its advantages. For one, the cold fall nights in New York meant nothing to you as right beside you slept a human furnace who warmed every inch of you. He was also a massive cuddler, and you were yet to find a more comfortable place to sleep in than his arms. As the weeks passed by, however, you found yourself adopting his sleeping and rising schedule, meaning you were up before the sun as he got ready for his daily run. 

You blinked your eyes open as you felt Bucky stirring beside you. The bed shifted a bit as he turned to lay on his side and pressed up against you, his chest against your back. 

“Morning darling,” he said with his raspy voice knowing that you were surely awake. His lips found the curve of your neck, gently drawing a loving path of kisses. 

“Morning,” you replied, voice still sleepy despite the tender movements of his lips against your neck. 

“What if I skip my morning run and we go out to get some coffee,” he proposed. 

Perking up at the sound of that you replied with your own proposal as his hand moved up and down your sides. His gentle caresses and proposal helping you fight off the sleepiness that was still making your eyelids heavy. 

“What if you skip your morning run and we stay in and sleep until 10.”

“That’s an idea,” he mused, and you could almost hear the smile you were sure he was sporting. “Or we can go to that cozy coffee shop by the library and I’ll buy us all the muffins they have.”

“Sounds like a tempting offer, Barnes,” you replied as you shifted onto your back. “But nothing beats sleep for me.”

You looked up at the smiling super soldier whose tender eyes looked back at you, admiration evident even in the low lighting. He had shifted along with you as you rolled onto your back. He was now propped on his elbow, his hair draping over his face as he looked down at you. 

“Come on, darling,” he began. “Its our day off. Let’s go out and enjoy the city. I can just grab a quick shower and we’ll be out of here before you know it. We’ll make a day out of it.”

“What do you have against this bed? It’s incredibly comfortable and has your still very sleepy girlfriend,” you teased. 

He lowered his head, placing a tender kiss on your lips. 

“Nothing,” he chuckled. “I just think we’d miss out on a lovely day if we stay in here.”

You braced yourself for what was coming. Ever since Bucky had discovered the power of his puppy dog eyes, he did not hesitate to use them. He had even managed to get Sam to side with him after flashing them his way. You had been left utterly stunned as you saw Sam, the one person you figured would see right through them, fall victim to their incredible vulnerability and innocence. 

You pushed him off and quickly swooped the pillows from underneath your head, swiftly propping them up to create a barrier between you and him. 

You heard his laugh emanate from behind the pillows. 

“Why is there a pillow wall?” he said as he peaked over it. 

“Because I don’t want to look at your face,” you quickly replied as you brought your hands up to cover your eyes. 

“Tired of it already?” he laughed. “I thought it still had a few years left before you felt the need to find someone younger.”

“You’re as handsome as ever, Bucky. But your darn eyes. You know exactly what you’re doing,” you responded, eyes still covered hoping to be spared from the intensity of his puppy dog eyes.

“Oh, come on,” he said, easily knocking down your little wall of pillows. He began peppering the hands that were still covering your eyes with kisses, gently prying them away. 

Shutting your eyes, you heard him laugh above you. 

“Doll? Come on look at me.”

“Nuh-uh. That will only mean I will for sure be up and getting dressed after one look into your eyes.”

“You’re giving me much too much credit, Y/N. Come on, open up your eyes.”

After refusing once again, you felt his hands crawling up your sides, tickling you into finally opening up your eyes, tears rolling down your cheeks from laughter. 

“That’s not fair!” you said as you tried to calm your breathing. 

“All’s fair in love and war, darling,” he replied with a smirk. “Now come on, get up and let’s go!”

——-

“Not too bad, is it?” Bucky asked form across the table. 

The coffee shop was not as busy as it would surely get in a few hours. Apparently, everybody in New York, except Bucky, knew and loved the benefits of sleeping in. 

Bucky had immediately picked out a small table by the window, looking out to the library on the other side of the street, walking you both over to it with the coffee and muffins you had picked out. He hadn’t lied, the staff at the coffee shop had to restock the muffin display after he bought every one of them, claiming you would share with the rest of the team back home. 

“It’s warm in here,” you admitted, taking your first sip of coffee.

“Did I ever tell you why I like coming to this place so much?” Bucky asked, his eyes tender again, full of that vulnerability and innocence that came with his puppy dog eyes. He looked so sincere, though, not just trying to get you to agree to something or convince you to leave your comfortable bed, but actually traveling back to something that made his face light up, his voice turn sweeter than it already was. 

You shook your head silently, mesmerized by his beautiful blue eyes and voice.

“See that library?” he gestured towards the old building across the street. It was a one-story brick building that looked like it had seen a lot over the years. 

Remaining quiet, you nodded. 

“It’s been here for a while. I remember it being here when I was a kid. Steve and I would sit on the steps,” his gaze seemed to be focused on the library, but you could tell the library he was seeing was the one surrounded by the environment of his childhood. The one he and Steve frequented. “He would sometimes bring his sketchbook,” he continued, “and draw the people coming in and out of the building, the people on the street, or the birds in the trees. Sometimes as he drew I would come up with stories for the people walking on the street. Just random quick backstories to strangers that we would most likely never see again.”

His eyes moved, gaze now focused on you, a warm smile in his face as he refocused in the present. 

You felt as your own smile spread on your lips. It was impossible not to smile when the love of your life looked so happy, so peaceful. 

“We didn’t have easy lives,’ he recalled, “but those brief moments where we let our imaginations run wild made up for a few of the things we had to deal with.”

“We should do it now,” you proposed. “Come up with random stories for the people we see.”

His smile grew wider, shone brighter, as he heard what you were proposing. 

“You’d want to do that?”

“Of course!” you smiled. “It sounds like tons of fun although I may be bad at it.”

“Well I might be too since I haven’t done it in so long but let’s give it a try.”

He cleared his throat then, dramatically rolling up his sleeves as he searched the shop for a person to come up with a story for. 

“There,” he whispered, his gaze focused on a young woman across the room. She was typing furiously on her laptop, eyes red. Her messy hair was poking out of her beanie. “Her name is Abigail, but she lets her close friends call her Abby. Only her close friends, though. One time this random guy in her building tried to call her that and he ended up with a bloody nose. Poor fella didn’t see it coming. All that typing has made her hands strong, so his nose had no chance against her fist,” he stopped as he heard you chuckle, eyes coming back to look into yours. “She’s here, typing away, because in order to avenge his broken noise, the guy, who happens to live in the apartment above her, keeps dragging his furniture and doesn’t let her study in the comfort of her own home. He does it in the middle of the night too, so she’s beyond tired. But don’t worry, doll, that girl’s words are just as powerful as her fist. She’s furiously typing up a letter that will surely get the guy kicked out of the building for being an ass.”

You clapped your hands to congratulate him for the story he had just made up on the spot.

“I’m impressed Barnes, guess you were just being humble back when you said you weren’t going to be good at this.”

“Well, I try,” he said, patting his own back as he spoke. 

“Alright, my turn. Let’s see, who’s going to be my first victim,” your eyes moved about the shop trying to find an interesting person. Your eyes paused their scanning when your gaze landed on the barista that had prepared your coffees. He was a young man, probably in his 20’s. He had been incredibly polite, and you had seen how much of an impressive collection of tattoos he had going up his arm. “Him,” you said as you nodded your head in his direction. “His name is Eric and he has an amazing singing voice although he tries to hide it. He’s been told just how much of a talent he has but he doesn’t believe it, always thinks his friends are just setting him up. But part of him hopes he can gather up the courage to sing in public, because he’s been writing these songs for a girl that’s caught his eye.”

“Is it Abby?” Bucky gasped. 

“No,” you laughed, “and unless you want to be punched, it’s Abigail to you, sir. It’s not her but the girl is a customer. He’s written tons of songs for her and they all seem to focus on her laugh. Their interactions are always brief, so he only has a few refence points, but he knows that she’s something special. Maybe he’ll sing it for her soon.”

“I hope he does,” Bucky whispered, completely wrapped up in your story. 

“Me too,” you agreed. 

“Ok, not bad for a rookie,” he teased. “I’m going with him,” he pointed to a man across the street dropping off books at the donation bin in front of the library. “He’s a Wall Street guy named Mason. Guy is loaded with money, but he always remembers where he came from. He grew up with very little, but his parents always made sure he was happy and comfortable. He knows how hard it can get and so he hosts events with his fancy Wall Street friends where they collect donations for those who are in need. This time, they collected books for children. So, he’s here, early in the morning to drop those off before he heads off to work.”

“Aw,” you cooed. “Mason’s so sweet!”

‘He is a great guy,” Bucky confirmed as if he truly knew the man across the street. 

You spent a few hours in the coffee shop, laughing at the silly stories Bucky came up with, or almost tearing up at the sweet situations his imagination would somehow manage to conjure up. 

As the time went on, the coffee shop became busier, the streets filling up with people rushing t their jobs or kids rushing to school.

“We should probably get going,” you said noticing how many people were drinking their coffees without a table. “We’ve been hogging this place for too long.”

“Just one more story,” Bucky replied softly. “Please?”

“Ok,” you said, heart melting at how happy he was. 

“My next story will be based on,” he let his gaze dance through the shop, sometimes stopping on certain people as if debating if the story he could come up for them was worthy of being the last story of the day. After a few seconds, though, his gaze returned to you, eyes sparkling. “My next and final story will be on you,” he announced. 

“That’s cheating,” you laughed. “I’m not a stranger.”

“Well my story won’t be based on your past. I’m basing mine on your future.”

“My future?” you asked, very intrigued by what he was about to say. 

“That’s right. I’m breaking all the rules, just for you darling.”

“Well let’s hear it then,” you said as you leaned across the table, resting your chin on your hands. 

“I’m sorry to say, but your future will be full of early mornings, because I’m making sure that I will be waking up next to you for as long a possible. I’m sorry to say that you’ll have to put up with my face for a very long time because, darling, I’m never letting go of you. Your future will be full of love because I’ll live every day of my life trying to make you feel just like you make me feel; special, loved, and needed. I love you with every single part of me. From the part that makes up quick stories of strangers to the one that’s intensely aware of how delicious muffins are. I love you like I thought I’d never get to love.”

“I love you too,” you responded softly, heart beating fast at his lovely story of your future.

“Thanks for waking up early with me, love,” he smiled, hands reaching across the table to intertwine with yours. “Didn’t even have to bring out the puppy eyes.”

You laugh, loving every single part of this morning because you knew that as long as it was with him, the sun didn’t need to be out for you to feel warm. He was your own personal sun, shining down at you with his love and care.


End file.
